Thoughts
by EJL93
Summary: James and Lily's start...and end


**James's POV**

"Oi! Snivellus!" I called out to the greasy haired git.

"What do you want Potter?" He glared at me.

I smirked, "Just wondering where Evans went..."

"Leave her alone Potter. If you know what's good for you." I whip out my wand and point it toward him casting a Jelly-Legs Jinx at him. Snivellus fell, his books scattering to the floor.

"What can you do Snivellus? I'm a better wizard than you. Face it, you don't stand a chance."

"POTTER!" I heard her shriek. I turned and saw the fiery red head that's been plaguing my dreams.

"Why hello there Ms. Ebans. You look radiant today." I gave her a smirk.

"Shove it Potter and stop picking on my friend!" she knelt down next to him.

I scoffed, "Fine." I lifted the jinx and glared at Snivellus as Lily helped him up.

He shrugged his way out of her comforting grip and snarled at Lily, "I don't need help from a Mudblood."

My stomach dropped, my anger flared as I saw the horror Lily had on her face.

"What the hell Snape she was only helping you!" I gripped his shirt, tackling him to the wall.

Lily put a hand on my shoulder, "It's ok Potter...I'll see you around then..._Snivellus_."

I saw that tears threatened to fall out of her perfect, emerald eyes. She fled, running away from us.

I turned toward Snape, glaring daggers at him, "You're lucky she cares about you...otherwise I would've strangled you to death." I push him down and run after her.

**Normal POV**

"Evans! Hey Evans stop! Lily!" said girl froze, her back towards James.

He saw her shoulders shake, as her tears fell, "Why?" she whispered.

"Why what?" James asked.

"Why did he say such a thing. I thought..." her voice cracked, "I thought he was my friend."

James walked towards the sobbing girl and wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

"He is...he's just...changed. You know he's been hanging around the Malfoy character...who knows what nonsense he's spouting into Snape's head."

Lily turned in his embrace and placed her cheek on his chest, wrapping her arms around his torso, "Thanks Pot...James. I appreciate it."

James pulled away, "I know this isn't the best time to say this but...Lily I think I'm in love with you..."

Lily was about to say something but he placed a finger on her lips, "Sh. No let me finish ...you've...you've been in my mind for...Merlin knows how long. My dreams are filled with you...and I, and a baby. Our future, a future I wish to come true. Merlin Lily...I'm madly in love with you...but I know that you'll never accept my feelings. So I'll just go now..."

James was about to pull away when Lily grasped his arms, surprising the black haired boy, "Lily?"

Lily blushed, "I never said that I wouldn't accept your feelings...I...I'm slowly starting to like you too James..."

James smiled and hugged her, "We'll take things slow yeah? I don't want this angel to slip away from my grasp."

"Angel?" James kissed her red cheeks.

"Yes...my angel..."

From then on, the couple formed a bond that would never be broken. Their lives were perfect, they married, and had a baby boy. Nothing could've ruined it...but sadly...something...someone...did.

**Time Skip- October 31, 1981 Lily's POV**

"James honey have the last trick-or-treaters left?" I asked placing my son, Harry, down in his crib.

"Yes love they just...left...oh no..." I heard James said. Panic filled my body.

"James? James what's wrong?" I asked, running down the stairs. I saw him staring at a hooded figure, a cold chill shot through my spine.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He pushed me up the stairs, grabbing his wand and pointing it toward the figure.

I ran, thinking to my self, _"James. James. Please be ok, please!"_I felt the house grow cold, my heart raced as I ran towards Harry's room. I heard a thump, fearing the worse as I ripped the door open. I turned and saw the snake like face.

"James...James he...what did you DO to him?"

He sneered, "Move out of the way GIRL. If you know what's good for you."

"Not Harry, please no don't kill him, take me, kill me instead —" I begged.

"This is my last warning —" his beat red eyes narrowing into slits.

"Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... Not Harry! Please — I'll do anything..."

I saw him point his wand toward me, his mouth turning into a sadistic grin.

I closed my eyes, _"Please Merlin...please let him live. Let my boy live. I'm so sorry Harry...I love..." _

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I heard him yelled.

My scream pierced through the cool fall air as the darkness engulfed me.

**Author's Note: **Dang...I don't really like the ending...;-; Enjoy! :D


End file.
